100 Hopes and Wishes
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: The first one who finished WaterAngel-Alyssa's challenge! Drabbles with different events/pairings. Because not everything is as it seems. How could one know for sure who's to trust and who's hiding something behind that smile? Intuition helps...or not.
1. Beginning

**A/N: This is WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. The challenge is to write a 100 word one-shot for each theme and I've only got ten minutes for 1 one-shot. That's why this is so short. I'll try to update at least 1 theme a week.**

* * *

**1. Beginning**

The day that their new life in Traverse Town had started, Squall hadn't cared how beautiful the stars had looked, or how dark it had been. He had only cared about finding the girl he had lost when the Heartless took over their world.

As time passed, Yuffie started to wonder why Squall didn't see that the people that really cared about him were right here. Why couldn't he see the truth that was hidden behind Yuffie's dark eyes?

Yuffie then made a promise to herself: she would open his eyes and let him see the deeper meaning of things.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first challenge I've ever taken. A review/some feedback would be very nice. :) Next chapter will be about Terra/Aqua.**


	2. Dream

**2. Dream**

"I had such a strange dream last night," Terra remarked out of the blue.

This made Aqua curious. Terra never talked about the dreams he had, so what made him do that today?

"Oh? What did you dream about?" Aqua asked.

He hesitated slightly.

"I dreamt that…you had dyed your hair purple, because it was written in a new diet you had taken."

Aqua gave him a look that said all too clearly, _"have you lost your mind?"_

"I think you've been training too hard."

Terra shrugged.

"It's not like I have another choice, or something."

"True," Aqua admitted, nodding.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, this is exactly 100 words in Word. Are there any pairings you prefer? A review would be awesome.**


	3. Wave

**A/N: Okay, this was actually done in 8 minutes! My personal record so far. :) This takes place when Selphie and Sora are eight years old.**

**Thanks: Axrat and UltraWonderBoy, who wanted a SelphiexSora one-shot. Here you are! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**3. Wave**

"Sora, shut up," Selphie said, but he didn't listen to her at all.

Silencing Sora was like stopping a wave; impossible. Now don't get Selphie wrong, she didn't hate his mindless chattering, but sometimes it was just too much. So she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. It was her last hope. She kissed him. It worked, much to her surprise. Sora had stopped in mid-sentence and was now staring at her, eyes as big as saucers.

"What?" she said.

No answer, just pure silence, except for the sound of the waves in the background.

* * *

**A/N: I know I had asked it once, but I'll ask again: are there any pairings you prefer? If not, then I'll write about my own favorite pairings, or the pairing that fits the next word. A review would be really awesome.**


	4. Reflection

**A/N: This one was done in 5 minutes! I broke my personal record. :) This takes place during the events of KH2.**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, Daughter-of-Light13 and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested a LeonxTifa one-shot. Here you are! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**4. Reflection**

Leon could see his own reflection in Tifa's dark brown eyes. Her eyes…they reminded him somehow of a cool glass of Coca Cola on a hot summer day, without the bubbles, of course. He had known one other woman with the very same eyes, but _she_ didn't have those teardrops as earrings, and _her_ hair had been slightly shorter.

Leon looked away from her. Now he saw their reflection on the surface of the water, as if he couldn't escape from her by looking away. It looked like the picture was complete now, with the raven-haired woman next to him.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering, no, I'm not drunk, and I don't know where the Coca Cola reference suddenly came from. Review please?**


	5. Pure

**A/N: This takes place after Cloud's fight with Sephiroth (I'll just assume that he beat him). This is the first Cloud/Tifa one-shot I've ever written, so please be gentle.**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested a CloudxTifa one-shot. Here you are! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**5. Pure**

Cloud could feel it in the Light she had given him. Her light...it was now his as well. It was warm and pure. Aerith's Light was nothing compared to what Tifa had given him; Hope.

"Tifa?"

The raven-haired woman turned her head to look at the ex-SOLDIER. She could see that Cloud had been brooding again. He took her hands in his, looking up at her. His overly blue eyes seemed to pierce through her soul.

"Thanks."

Tifa smiled. She could feel the deep meaning behind this one word. It was simple, but pure, and she liked it that way.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't come up with anything. *Sigh.* Next chapter is a Roxas/Xion one-shot. Review please?**


	6. Alone

**A/N: Here is, as requested a Roxas/Xion one-shot. This is the first Roxas/Xion one-shot I've ever written, so please be gentle.**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, Shattered Glass Memories and Dudu.**

* * *

**6. Alone**

"No Roxas, wait! I'm coming too!" Xion hastily said, as the blonde keyblade wielder started to walk away from her.

He stopped, so she could catch up with him.

"Is there a reason why you changed your mind so suddenly?" Roxas asked.

"Well…" She hesitated slightly, before half-lying, "I don't want to be alone. It feels kinda…uncomfortable."

"…I see."

They continued walking in silence. It was strange that Xion never seemed to mind when she was left behind by Axel, one of her best friends, but as soon as it was about Roxas, she just couldn't help but miss him.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't come up with anything, again. Next chapter is a Riku/Xion one-shot. Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep 'em coming, please. :)**


	7. Spread Your Wings

**A/N: Here is, as requested a Riku/Xion one-shot. This is the first Riku/Xion one-shot I've ever written, so please be gentle.**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, and Shattered Glass Memories**

**

* * *

**

**7. Spread Your Wings**

"Riku, I need more time," Xion muttered.

Riku suppressed a sigh. It wasn't the first time she had said that.

"I don't think Roxas and Axel would let me, and I don't want to disappoint them," she confessed.

"Everyone's free to make their own decisions. You too. Don't listen to others, but follow your…" At this point, Riku stopped for a moment, before adding, "Spread your wings and fly. Take that risk...if not for Sora's sake, then do it for me."

She looked up at him. Spreading her wings. That was exactly what she was going to do. For Riku.

* * *

**A/N: That was all I could come up with for these three words. I hope you liked it, Dudu. Next chapter is a Naminé/Roxas one-shot, requested by Shattered Glass Memories. Any comments so far? Leave a review. :)**


	8. Paint

**A/N: Here is, as requested a Naminé/Roxas one-shot. This is the first Naminé/Roxas one-shot I've ever written (shame on me, I know), so please be gentle.**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested this pairing. Here you are. ;)**

* * *

**8. Paint**

Naminé sat in the white room of the big, old mansion. This time, she had chosen paint instead of crayons, using it to draw a portrait of two people. Three colors dominated the once white surface of the canvas. White, because the painting wasn't done yet. Yellow, because they both had different shades of blond hair, and blue, because of their cerulean eyes. She liked his eyes better, though.

Even though she wasn't finished yet, one could already see that a pale-faced girl with blonde hair was holding a boy's hand. Roxas. If only paintings could be turned into reality…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. If you'd like to read about another pairing, let me know (as long as it's not a yaoi or yuri). If you don't, then that's okay. I'll try to surprise you with one of my favorite pairings. :)**


	9. Almost

**A/N: Here is, as requested, a Kairi/Axel one-shot. This is the first Kairi/Axel one-shot I've ever written, so please be gentle.**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, LobaLu, Daughter-of-Light13, emmausgirl94 and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested this pairing. Here you are. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**9. Almost**

"Whoa, Princess, watch where you're going!"

Kairi looked from Axel's gloved hand that held her upperarm, to the rock that fell into the black ravine, an utterly shocked expression crossing her face. She had been on that rock three seconds ago. She had almost fallen down with that rock, but Axel, one of the _bad guys_, had saved her.

"We don't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt somehow, now do we? Sora would kill me if anything happened to his Princess," he continued, admonitory.

Kairi looked away. Right. Sora's Princess. For a moment…she had almost forgotten that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. And I keep wondering what happened between those two when he kidnapped her. Next chapter will be about Sora/Kairi. Oh, and one more thing. Could you push the review-button and leave a review, please? :)**


	10. Shine

**A/N: Here is, as requested, a Sora/Kairi one-shot (no, not my first one). Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, Shattered Glass Memories, and emmausgirl94, who requested this pairing. Here you are. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**10. Shine**

For Sora, Kairi was like the sun. Always shining, no matter what happened. It wasn't the kind of shining like the stars, because stars disappeared as soon as the sun rose.

On second thought, she also wasn't like the sun, because the sun disappeared as soon as the first stars appeared in the sky.

No, Kairi shone like a radiant light, always there to guide a lost sailor back to his home. Especially when she smiled so sweetly.

As soon as he saw Kairi looking at him, he smiled back, goofily.

_Guh, who am I kidding, I'm head over heels!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I personally didn't like the last part. Next chapter will be about Riku/Olette. A review would be really nice. :)**


	11. Blood

**A/N: Here is, as requested, a Riku/Olette one-shot. It's my first one of this pairing, so please be gentle. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, Daughter-of-Light13, and UltraWonderBoy, who requested this pairing. Here you are. ;)**

* * *

**11. Blood**

Riku could remember his first visit to Twilight Town. A Heartless had poisoned a girl. The brunette had been bleeding, too. Riku had tried to suck the poison out of her arm, but she had been panicking, thinking that he was a vampire. Thank heavens she had passed out not too long after that, probably because of the lack of blood, so he didn't have to calm her down.

As the nice gentleman Riku was, he had brought her to a place from which he knew was her hang-out. But her eyes…he had never seen such bright, emerald eyes before…

* * *

**A/N: That was all I could come up with for this theme. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Yuffie/Riku. A review would be really nice. :)**


	12. Pieces

**A/N: Here is, as requested, a Riku/Yuffie one-shot, one of my favorite pairings. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, emmausgirl94, Brady12Welker83, UltraWonderBoy, and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested this pairing. Here you are. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**12. Pieces**

The sound of breaking glass distracted Yuffie from bugging Leon. She turned around and her heart skipped a beat. Riku stood in the doorway. Yuffie looked down, seeing the pieces of her favorite mug, the one with moogles on it.

"I-I didn't do it," Riku quickly said, when he saw the expression that crossed her face.

"You're the only one who's standing there, you idiot! Who else could it be?" Yuffie managed to say through clenched teeth. "That's it! I won't spare you this time!"

If Leon hadn't stopped her right in time, she would have jumped on Riku and...

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Terra/Aqua. A review would be great. :)**


	13. Lucky

**A/N: Here is, as requested, a Terra/Aqua one-shot. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: It's not that, Daughter-of-Light13, rangers12, emmausgirl14, ash-nobody, caitlinkeitorin, SonChan, UltraWonderBoy, and Shattered Glass Memories. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**13. Lucky**

Terra groaned. Every inch of his body hurt like hell. He opened his eyes, but it was too bright in his room…until Aqua closed the curtains. He sighed, relieved, opening his eyes again and meeting Aqua's eyes.

"Better?" she asked.

"…Yeah."

"You're very lucky you're still alive after that blow, you know that?"

Terra frowned, remembering what had happened.

"Why did you jump in front of me? I could've easily dodged Ven's attack."

"I…don't know. I…wasn't…thinking."

"No, really?" Aqua snorted.

He hadn't waited to see if Aqua would dodge it or not; he couldn't bear to see her getting hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The reason he talks slow, is because he has a concussion, after a sparring session didn't end well. When I'm done with this challenge, I'll write longer one-shots about some themes, including this one.**

**Since some of you requested a Vanitas/Aqua one-shot, the next chapter will be about them. A review would be really great. :)**


	14. Haunted

**A/N: Here is, as requested, a Vanitas/Aqua one-shot. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: Daughter-of-Light13, caitlinkeitorin and UltraWonderBoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**14. Haunted**

Aqua sat upright in her bed, sweat beading on her forehead. It had just been a nightmare. _Again_. She sighed. She couldn't forget the haunting laugh that belonged to the mysterious, masked boy. Aqua could never see if he was ever looking at her, for he wore that helmet as a mask, but she could feel his eyes smoldering behind them, dangerous and calculating. She shivered slightly at that thought and tried to ban it from her head...in vain.

Aqua hated to admit it, but she also was kind of…fascinated by him. Who was he? What did he look like?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**** The next chapter will be about Sora and Riku, not as a pairing. A review would make my day. :)**


	15. Figure of Speech

**A/N: Since many girls seem to like yaoi, I wanted to show how I think Riku and Sora would react if one of them says something...disturbing. Don't worry, this won't be yaoi, 'cause I'm one of the billion girls who doesn't like yaoi. Quite a shocker, huh? Riku's fourteen years here, and Sora's thirteen. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin and UltraWonderBoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**15. Figure of Speech**

"Ha! I was right! Told you so!" Sora said, triumphantly.

Riku sighed, rolling his aquamarine eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Yes, his best friend was right, probably for the first, _and_ the last time of his life. Good for him!

"Congratulations, Sora. Do you want me to make out with you now?" Riku asked, sarcastically.

Sora's eyes widened instantly, his mouth dropping open. A rather awkward silence followed right after that.

"Uh…do you…want me to answer that?"

Riku almost exploded.

"NO! It was just a figure of speech! Geez!"

He stomped off, before he would kill Sora.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. About the requests, I haven't forgotten about them yet. Chapter 17 will be about Zexion/Fujin and chapter 19 will be about Zexion/Naminé. ****Review, please? :)**


	16. Laugh

**A/N: Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer, Shattered Glass Memories and UltraWonderBoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**16. Laugh**

Riku could tell how powerful, smart, or honest one was, by simply listening to their laugh.

Kairi had a pure laugh. When she laughed, you could hear how happy she was. She wasn't faking it.

Sora had many laughs, but his was just as pure.

Then you had the evil laughter. Maleficent's laugh topped them all. It was cruel, powerful, evil and it gave you nightmares for the rest of your life. Yes, Riku was experienced with that.

Riku's own laugh? He couldn't remember that, for he hadn't laughed for months. Not since the islands had disappeared into the Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, even though it wasn't my best work. Next chapter will be about Zexion/Fujin. Feel free to leave a comment.**** :)**


	17. Fear

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Zexion and Fuu. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer, SonChan, emmausgirl94 and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested this pairing. )**

**

* * *

**

**17. Fear**

Fear was a strange thing. It could paralyse you, or make you do very stupid things. Zexion had seen it more than once. Even Xemnas seemed to be fearing something these days.

There was only one person that didn't seem to fear anything, (as if she had no heart). She had short, silver hair, was quiet, and seemed to be uninterested in everything, except for books. He didn't even know her name, but she could be found often in Twilight Town's library.

One day, a curious Zexion decided to walk up to her.

The first thing she said was, "Explain."

* * *

**A/N: And once again, I couldn't come up with anything. Hope you still liked it, though. Feel free to leave a comment.**** :)**


	18. Tainted

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Roxas and Kairi. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**18. Tainted**

Roxas knew that the half of Sora's heart was tainted. He also knew it was wrong to look at Sora's Princess that way, but he couldn't help it.

At first, he had hoped to see Naminé smile at him, sooner or later. He had kept looking at Kairi...but as time passed, he had started to realize that it wasn't Naminé's attention he was looking for.

If only Kairi could see him the way he saw Sora…if only there was a possibility that Sora-

Yes, Roxas knew very well that thanks to his thoughts, the half of Sora's heart was tainted.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The next drabble will be about Zexion/Naminé, as requested. Feel free to leave a review.**** :)**


	19. Angel

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Zexion and Naminé. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, Jane St. Valentine, SonChan, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glas Memories, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**19. Angel**

Zexion wandered through the empty corridors of Castle Oblivion. He didn't use a Portal, otherwise Naminé would feel his presence.

Suddenly, he stopped. He pushed a door open, as slow and careful as he could.

There she was, as expected, sitting on the very same chair, quietly drawing and using all kind of colors. Her cerulean eyes were focused on her drawing. Her pale, blond hair fell around her face like a plain curtain. Her creamy skin was a strong contrast in the white room. She really looked like an angel, but this angel didn't have wings, nor a heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. You probably already know what I'm going to ask, but I'll ask it anyway, please review.**** :)**


	20. Power

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, a continuation of the previous drabble. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, emmausgirl94, Alexandria Volturi and Shattered Glas Memories and Daughter-of-Light13, who requested this.**

**

* * *

**

**20. Power**

Suddenly, Naminé's head snapped up in the direction where Zexion stood. Now he couldn't hide from her anymore. Not that he wanted to, for he'd always wanted to see her powers from close.

"Hello," she said.

Zexion nodded curtly.

"May I come further?" he asked.

She nodded. He walked toward her and stopped, his gaze falling on her drawing from Sora.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm…rearranging his memories."

"…I see."

Zexion stood at her side for a long time, watching her work intently, until she looked up at him and said, "Please, have a seat."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Hayner/Olette, as requested. Please review.**** :)**


	21. Close

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Hayner/Olette. It's my first attempt at writing a "Haynette," so please be gentle. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: joodi, Echo of Rain 07, The Masked Wanderer, caitlinkeitorin, emmausgirl94, Alexandria Volturi, TonberryBlue and Shattered Glas Memories, who requested this.**

**

* * *

**

**21. Close**

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas were close friends, but sometimes the boys seemed to forget that Olette was a girl.

"So…how do I look?"

Olette wore a beautiful dress, looking two years older thanks to the make-up. Three mouths dropped open.

"Wow. You look…pretty," Pence admitted.

She smiled.

"Thanks! Well, gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye," the boys mumbled.

Suddenly, Hayner noticed that they were all looking at him.

"What?"

"You can't fool me. The way you looked at her was a dead giveaway," Roxas noted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, Hayner got up and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Ever noticed that Hayner walks away a lot in KH2? Next chapter will be about Roxas/Olette, as requested. Please review.**** :)**


	22. Nobody

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Roxas/Olette. It's my first attempt at writing a "Roxette," so please be gentle. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, caitlinkeitorin, flowergirl5345 and Shattered Glas Memories, who requested this.**

**

* * *

**

**22. Nobody**

Nobody ever dared to start a discussion with Olette. They didn't know how she did it, but she always seemed to know that one little detail that made her win. Always. Maybe it was because she read many books.

This changed when Roxas came to live in Twilight Town. He seemed to know just as much as Olette did. Still, Olette didn't give up when she thought she was right.

"Olette, why don't we bet on it?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. I'm right, anyway."

"When I'm right, you have to kiss me."

Her eyes widened.

"And no chickening out!" Roxas added.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Axel/Kairi, as requested. About the other requests, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. I'll do them all. Please review.**** :)**


	23. Alive

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Kairi/Axel. You can see this as a continuation from chapter 9...or not. It's up to you. XD Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin, TonberryBlue, MagicRoxSox, xxcrossbonezxx, emmausgirl94, chaos9206 and The Masked Wanderer, who requested this.**

**

* * *

**

**23. Alive**

Axel chuckled as he watched how the redhead tried to find a way to get out of the circle of fire that surrounded her. She had started to panick.

"Don't worry, my Princess. I won't kill you. I need you to be alive, otherwise Sora will get really mad, and we both know that that's when he starts to do very stupid things."

With a snap of his fingers, the fire disappeared.

"I'm _not_ your Princess, you…you inconsiderate _jerk_!"

Axel's smirk widened instantly.

"I'm afraid you need better a comeback than that if you want to impress me, my Princess."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I liked writing it... Next chapter will be about Lexaeus, as requested. Could you leave a review and make me happy?**** :)**


	24. Silence

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Lexaeus. Enjoy reading. ;)**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin, Daughter-of-Light13 and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**24. Silence**

Ever had the feeling that the silence around you was so thick that it was boring holes in you? Then imagine how you would feel when you would be around Lexaeus every single day, because that was even worse. Much worse. After all, there was a reason why he was called "The Silent Hero."

He reminded Zexion of Ferb, from the cartoon Phineas and Ferb. His Other used to watch it as a child. He could vaguely remember that he really liked that show…

"Don't you have anything to say at all?" Axel asked, incredulously.

Lexaeus only shrugged, in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Tifa/Seifer, as requested. A review would make my day.**** :) By the way, there are also other writers that are doing this 100 Theme Challenge, such as UltraWonderBoy, Daughter-of-Light13, The Masked Wanderer, and Echo of Rain 07. You should check their work out.**


	25. I Know

**A/N: This Halloween-drabble is, as requested, about Seifer/Tifa. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin, emmausgirl94 and The Masked Wanderer, who requested this pairing**.

**

* * *

**

**25. I know**

Tifa was still in search for Cloud, even on Halloween. Since it was night, it would be harder to spot him. At least he had striking hair and a cape that made it easier for her.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. There he was! She ran to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it closer. The person turned around and…it wasn't him. This man had a scar.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Tifa was too shocked to say anything.

"The name's Seifer."

Still numb, she started to walk away. Seifer watched her go.

"She does have some damn nice curves…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Seifer wore a vampire costume, with a crimson cape and spiky hair (don't ask me why). Next chapter will be about Axel/OC, as requested. A review would make my day.**** :)**


	26. Warmth

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about AxelxOC. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: Sonchan, Daughter-of-Light13, emmausgirl94, Cori Shadowfang, xxcrossbonezxx, Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**26. Warmth**

By the time that Axel and Narcissa had found a place to stay for the night, an ice storm had started. Thank heavens Axel was good at spotting hidden locations.

At once, he made a fire to warm the cave.

"Is this better?" Axel asked.

The raven-haired girl nodded, while she put her cold hands in front of the fire. Number VIII chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thought that you look funny when your teeth are chattering."

The young woman rolled her cerulean eyes.

"Axel, at times like this I start to wonder why I'm still travelling with you."

* * *

**A/N: That's all I could do with 100 words. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about, Terra/Aqua, as requested. Yes, again. Review and let the sun shine.**** :)**


	27. Mistletoe

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Terra/Aqua. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: Daughter-of-Light13, TonberryBlue, Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**27. Mistletoe**

Every winter, the Keyblade apprentices were allowed to decorate the castle with all kinds of stuff – garlands, lights, fake snow - that indicated that it was winter.

Today was Ven's first time, so he was the very excited .

As Terra headed from his room to the living-room, he saw that Aqua and Ven had done a great job already.

"Terra, wait!" Aqua called from behind him, near the door.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Aqua stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Wha-" he started, dumbfounded.

Aqua pointed to the ceiling, smiling.

"Mistletoe."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about, Vanitas/Selphie, as requested. Review please, that's all I ask for.**** :)**


	28. Never

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Vanitas/Selphie. It's my first one about this pairing, so please be gentle. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: xxcrossbonezxx, SonChan, Daughter-of-Light13, TonberryBlue, Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**28. Never**

Vanitas had never thought he would find such a soothing spectacle in Destiny Islands. He didn't know why he thought it was worth his time to watch a five year-old girl, with stunning, emerald green eyes and brown hair, its ends pulled upwards in an attempt to make it look like a curl.

She always had a jumping rope with her, too. He even knew her name by now, it was Selphie. (Who the hell named their kid Selphie?)

Vanitas always watched her from a fair distance. He couldn't help it. The girl seemed to have something that made him…curious.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about, Olette/Seifer, as requested. Reviews are very appreciated.**** :)**


	29. Say Please

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Seifer/Olette. It's my first one about this pairing, so please be gentle. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: xxcrossbonezxx, TonberryBlue, Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**29. Say Please**

He had snatched her homework out of her hands, just to tease her. Why did it have to be him, of all people?

"Give me my homework back," Olette said.

She sounded braver than she felt. After all, this was Seifer who had her homework. The fact that he was much taller than her didn't make her feel comfortable, either.

"First say please," he said, smirking.

"No, I'd rather eat my shoes!"

Seifer shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's a bad attitude. Try again."

She glared at the boy, but he wasn't affected by it. In fact, he enjoyed it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about, CloudxAerith. Reviews are appreciated. A lot!**** :)**


	30. Moon

**A/N: It's my first drabble about this pairing, so please be gentle. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: Daughter-of-Light13, UltraWonderBoy, xstarsx, Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**30. Moon**

Aerith had heard once that when someone who was far away from the one he or she loved looked at the moon at night, there was a big chance that their beloved looked at the object too, thinking of the other.

Aerith wondered how Cloud was doing. How long had it been that she hadn't seen him? It was for almost ten years. Ten long years without blonde spikes, or a huge Bustersword.

If it weren't for hopes, her heart would've been broken years ago. Yes, she still believed that her Cloud was alive, even if she had no proof.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Vanitas/Selphie again, as requested. I don't feel that well today. Maybe a review can make me feel better?**** :)**


	31. Black

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, Shattered Glass Memories, caitlinkeitorin, bluenobody112, emmausgirl94, xxcrossbonezxx, TonberryBlue and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**31. Black**

As Selphie walked home from school, she noticed that he was standing there again, on the very same spot. The mysterious guy in black. He wore a helmet, so she had no idea what he looked like, or who he was.

Selphie wondered why he was standing there all day. Was he watching the children that crossed his path? And why did she have the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before? She couldn't really remember him…

A shiver ran down her spine. Maybe she should take another route to her home. Too late, he was heading her way.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Ever thought about reviewing?**** :)**


	32. Distant

**A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, xxObsessivePassion, and TonberryBlue, who requested this pairing, and continuation of the previous chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**32. Distant**

"Oh, what am I going to do now? Why did Kairi have to be sick today?" she muttered, taking a couple of small steps back, until he had reached her...uh-oh.

The helmet he wore glistened faintly in the sunlight.

"You dropped this pen…the other day," he spoke.

Selphie's mouth dropped open.

_That was all?_

"Oh, um…thanks."

It really _was_ her pen, her favorite one.

"The name's Vanitas," he started.

"I'm Selphie."

"Suits you."

And so, their distant friendship had begun. Vanitas would sometimes wait for her outside and walk her to school, talking about random things. Selphie was happy with this.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Ven/Naminé. Let me know what you think of it by reviewing.**** :)**


	33. Animal

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Naminé/Ven and takes place during KH COM. What if Naminé meets Ven in Castle Oblivion? Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, TonberryBlue and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**33. Animal**

"But you've got to do something! Everyone here treats you like an animal!" Ven cried.

He couldn't believe this. She had the power to refrain the Organization from harming Sora, yet she didn't do anything.

"Maybe I deserve it. After all, I'm the mean witch that messes around with everyone's memories, right?" Naminé spoke, biting her lip.

She felt like crying, but she blinked rapidly to get rid of the forming tears.

Ven walked toward her and held her face, so she couldn't look away from him.

"That's not true. You're not a witch...besides, everyone deserves a second chance…you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I've written a one-shot about this drabble, it's called "Corridors of Time." You'll probably understand more of this chapter if you read that. It's up to you. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Sora/Olette.**** :) Thanks for the reviews so far! I've never had this many reviews for a story. But then again, more than 70% of my stories are one-shots.**


	34. Mother Nature

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Sora/Olette. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, xxcrossbonezxx, The Masked Wanderer, emmausgirl94 and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**34. Mother Nature**

Olette was explaining something to Sora, but he didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. Sure, it did look as if he was listening, but his thoughts were elsewhere. How was it possible that Olette knew so much, anyway?

"So it's only a part of Mother Nature," Olette concluded.

It was then that Sora finally seemed to return to reality.

"Huh? Wait… I don't really get it," he admitted, rather sheepishly.

A long-suffering sigh escaped Olette's mouth.

"Sora, do you ever do your homework?"

"Homework?" Sora repeated, completely dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is..."

* * *

**A/N: That's all I could come up with. I can't help but think of Olette as some sort of Hermione. XD Next chapter will be, as requested, a frienship drabble about Axel and Saïx.**** :)**


	35. Free

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Axel and Saïx, and their "friendship." Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: UltraWonderBoy, caitlinkeitorin, xxcrossbonezxx, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**35. Free**

It was dark, but Axel knew that there wasn't anything to fear…as long as he didn't get caught.

"Are we going somewhere?"

The redhead cursed inwardly, turning around on his heels.

"Number VII. The time when I had to justify my actions to you is long gone."

"You're free to go anywhere you want to. I couldn't care less. Just know that the Superior will punish you if you try to do anything stupid."

Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"When did you become such a suck up?"

With that, he went through the black portal, leaving a scowling Saïx all alone.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be, as requested, about Riku/Kairi.**** :)**


	36. Not What You're Supposed To Say

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Kairi/Riku. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: sailorwitchmoon, caitlinkeitorin, lifelock, Daughter-of-Light13, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**36. Not what you're supposed to say**

Saying that Kairi thought that Riku had become quite handsome wasn't something she was supposed to say. It was an understatement, anyway.

Kairi sighed, running her slender fingers through her silky smooth, wine-colored hair. She didn't know what she had to do. She didn't want to hurt Sora's feelings.

Sora had saved her from the evil Organization XIII and searched in all wolds that existed in the universe to find her. In the end, though, she didn't fall for him, but for his best friend. That wasn't something she was supposed to say, though…not even when it was the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be, as requested, about Riku/OC.**** :)**


	37. Rose

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Riku/OC. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, Tiggerola, Shattered Glass Memories and Sonchan.**

**

* * *

**

**37. Rose**

"Riku, what are you holding in your hands?" Hailey asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

If he was planning to prank her...

"Nothing," Riku replied, quickly.

Too quickly.

"Hiding it behind your back doesn't make it invisible, you know?" she noted.

Riku sighed.

"Alright. If you must know…it's something for you."

Riku handed her a red-colored flower.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A rose," Riku replied, dryly.

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"I can see that, too."

"I just thought you might like them, so…" Riku started.

Hailey smiled.

"Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: From now on, I won't update for a while. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Young Master Xehanort/Young Fairy Godmother.**** :)**


	38. Protect

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about a younger Xehanort and a younger Fairy Godmother. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, Tiggerola, Voice in the Darkness, xxcrossbonezxx, KitexXion, The Masked Wanderer and TonberryBlue, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**38. Protect**

The twenty year old Xehanort had been in Radiant Garden for quite a while now. He wanted to become a Keyblade Master, just like Eraqus, his best friend.

Along with them was another girl. Xehanort kept forgetting her name, but that was probably because she was new. She had long, pale blond hair and clear blue eyes. She reminded him somehow of the only person from Destiny Islands he missed…

"Why do you want to be a fairy?" Xehanort asked, when they were done with training.

"So I can protect and help those who need it," the woman replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who don't know yet, if you want to know who the person is that the Fairy Godmother reminded Xehanort of, then you should read my one-shot "Bedtime Story." It has little Riku in it, too! Next chapter will be, as requested, about Axel/Xion.**** :)**


	39. Simple

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Axel/Xion. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**39. Simple**

Xion blushed.

_Axel…wants...a kiss?_

"And what if we_ both_ have a _WINNER_ stick?" she asked, "Or what if there's nothing written on both sticks?"

Axel thought about it with a small frown. Within seconds, the huge grin appeared on his face again.

"Well, if we both win, then we should both give each other a present, and if we both lose, then we won't give each other anything. Simple as that."

_Simple as that?_ She truly wished it could be as "simple as that," but it certainly wasn't. She gulped. "Very well, then. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are curious, if you want to know how this is going to end, then you should read my one-shot "First Bet." Next chapter will be, as requested, about Marluxia/?**


	40. Call Me

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Marluxia/anyone. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, KitexXion, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories, who requested this.**

**

* * *

**

**40. Call me**

Maluxia didn't know that one sentence could be so powerful.

_"If you two don't clean up the mess you've made in my garden, I'll tell the superior that you two…are gay for each other and I don't care if that's true or not_," he had said.

_"You wouldn't dare,"_ a shocked Axel had spoken.

_"Try me."_

"That's what you get when you ruin someone's hard work. Call me when you're finished. I'll be in the white room, with Naminé. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson of this," Marluxia said.

Then he made a dark portal and walked through it.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be, as requested, about Zack/Aqua.**


	41. Impossible

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Zack/Aqua. Enjoy. ;) And thanks for the reviews so far. I've never had a story with more than 200 reviews before.**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, KitexXion and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**41. Impossible**

Zack could feel Aqua's eyes following his movements, as he was training.

It was impossible not to like Aqua, he pondered. She was smart, caring, a good friend, good at magic, and the list went on. He didn't know many girls like her.

As Aqua quietly watched Zack, she couldn't help but think it was impossible not to find him cute. With his optimism and that big smile plastered on his face, he was able to make Aqua smile, even though she was so worried about Terra. He reminded her of Ven, although Zack seemed to have even more energy.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be, as requested, a friendship drabble about Kairi and Donald. Somehow, I'm always getting fewer and fewer reviews per chapter after the first few chapters are done.**


	42. Smile

**A/N: This is, as requested, a friendship drabble about Kairi and Donald. This reminded me of the first time Donald and Goofy met Sora, in Traverse Town. "This ship only runs on happy faces." Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, KitexXion, Tiggerola, xxcrossbonezxx, emmausgirl94, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer, who requested this.**

**

* * *

**

**42. Smile**

"This is the second time that I see Sora and Riku disappearing right in front of me," Kairi said, sadly.

She was getting tired of doing nothing, but watching them from the sidelines. It was slowly killing her from the inside.

Kairi had stopped smiling as soon as Sora and Riku had gone through the door that had magically appeared in the air.

_"WACK!"_

Kairi looked up, slightly startled.

"Don't stop smiling! They will both come back, but you have to believe in them!" Donald cried.

Or that was what Kairi thought he said.

She smiled.

"You're right. Thanks, Donald."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Sora/Ariel. Review and make me smile, too! (Somehow, that just sounds lame.)**


	43. Love

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Sora/Ariel. I had "Somebody to Love" in my head as I wrote this. XD And no, I don't like Justin Bieber, I just think the song's quite catchy. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: Sliver Wolf Demon, caitlinkeitorin, KitexXion, The Masked Wanderer, Shattered Glass Memories and Tiggerola, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**43. Love**

"It's just that… I'd love to see the outside world…that would be so great!"

Sora's glance travelled from her fish tail to her long, vivid hair. It looked just like Kairi's hair...he remembered how everyone had thought that Kairi was a mermaid without a fishtail when she had come to Destiny Islands.

"Darling it's better down where it's wetter. Take it from me," Sora sang, trying to cheer her up. "Come on, Ariel. Don't be so down. I'm sure your dreams will come true one day."

Suddenly, Ariel swam to Sora and hugged him.

"Thanks, Sora. That's sweet of you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I probably won't update for another week. And the fishtail reference was made in another story of mine, called "With Destiny's Help." It's about when Kairi first came to Destiny Islands. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Riku/Aqua. I'd love to get a review! That would be so great! :)**


	44. Normal

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Riku/Aqua. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, KitexXion, The Masked Wanderer, Shattered Glass Memories and Tiggerola, who requested this pairing.**

**

* * *

**

**44. Normal**

Riku had always been a rather smart child, being normally quick at seeing things that no other child of his age saw, things that children his age shouldn't be able to see. He was different from other children.

That was probably why he saw immediately that the beautiful and mysterious blue-haired woman wasn't an inhabitant of Destiny Islands. Sora probably hadn't noticed, because, well, he was Sora. Nothing about her was normal, from her striking blue hair that matched her cerulean eyes, to her unusual way of clothing.

Riku never thought that not being normal was a bad thing, though.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If you're interested, I wrote a one-shot of Riku, thinking about the day he met Aqua and Terra. It's called "A Dystopian Utopia." Next chapter will be, as requested, about Tidus/Xion. :)**


	45. Comatose

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested by xxcrossbonezxx, about Tidus/Xion. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: caitlinkeitorin, KitexXion Tiggerola, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**45. Comatose**

It was the third day that Tidus saw this cloaked figure on the beach. She seemed to be searching for something. He decided to go and ask her (he assumed it was a girl, although he couldn't see her face).

As soon as she heard him approaching her, she looked up.

"Hi," Tidus started.

Silence…

"Uh…what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side.

"…I'm looking for seashells for my comatose friend," she replied.

"Oh…do you… I mean, can I help?"

"Sure."

Soon, they started their search. Maybe then she could show him her face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Riku's and Sora's friendship. :)**


	46. Promise

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about the friendship between Sora and Riku. It's pre-KH. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, ash-nobody, Tiggerola, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**46. Promise**

"You promise?" Sora asked, rather nervously.

Riku sighed once again, before ensuring his friend, "Yes, Sora. I promise I won't get mad at you. Now, what is it that you've been hiding for me all day?"

Sora fidgeted a bit with the hem of his shirt, somehow not daring to look at the silver-haired teen.

"You see… I uh…kinda…promised Selphie a date."

Riku relaxed. He didn't like Selphie that much, but if she made Sora happy, then he would accept it.

"That's all? Sora, why didn't you just-"

"With you…"

Riku was silent for a moment, but then…

"You WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Riku/Maleficent. :)**


	47. Cry

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Riku/Maleficent. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: Alana, caitlinkeitorin, emmausgirl94, xxcrossbonezxx, Shattered Glass Memories and The Masked Wanderer.**

**

* * *

**

**47. Cry**

Riku let out a strangled cry in his pillow. He simply couldn't believe this. Sora had replaced him with a talking duck and a dog that somehow could walk on his hinds.

"Are you crying, my child?"

Riku sent an icy glare towards Maleficent, who smirked.

_"Go away."_

"Tut, tut. I've told you once and now I'll tell you twice, I care about you like a mother cares about her son. Now, if there's something that's bothering you, you can tell me."

He snorted.

"Thanks for your concern, _mother_, but I'm fine."

With that, he got up and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a friendship drabble about Riku/Axel/Roxas. :)**


	48. Destiny

**A/N: This is, as requested, a friendship drabble about Riku/Roxas/Axel. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, DARK SON OF PULSE and Voice in the Darkness.**

**

* * *

**

**48. Destiny**

Even if Roxas did not have a body of his own, he still had strange dreams that surely were his own. Sharing a body with someone like Sora affected him.

Last night, he had a strange dream that couldn't possibly have happened for real. He, Axel and Riku were in the World That Never Was, eating Sea-Salt ice-cream together (in the dark) and talking about everything and nothing.

It bothered him. Why did he dream such a thing? Did it mean something? Anything?

Was this Roxas' destiny? Dreaming of things that could never happen for the rest of his life?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, 'cause I didn't. Guess I'm not having my day. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Xion/Replica Riku. :)**


	49. White Lie

**A/N: This is, as requested, about Xion/Riku Replica. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer, xxcrossbonezxx and Voice in the Darkness.**

**

* * *

**

**49. White Lie**

Everything is a _lie_, just like _Sora's goofy grin_.

It's just his way of dealing with the horrible things he encounters every day. He's good at hiding that, but Xion knows that it's slowly killing him from the inside.

_Everything_ is a lie, even the _false memories _that Naminé has whispered into Replica Riku's head. She's told him that those were white lies, because, seriously, how can it harm a puppet without a heart?

_Everything is a lie_.

The same goes for _Xion and Riku Replica_.

Two_ lifeless puppets_. Two _white lies_. That's why they can get along so well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I wanted to try something new. Please tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a friendship drabble about King Mickey/Riku. :)**


	50. Symbol

**A/N: This is, as requested, about Xion/Riku Replica. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer, SonChan and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**50. Symbol**

The mighty King, called Mickey Mouse, had noticed something new about Riku's appearance. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask him for an explanation, though. Maybe he would get mad at him…or not bother to reply at all.

"Say Riku, why are you wearing that blindfold?" the King asked.

Riku looked at him, probably right into Mickey's eyes.

"It's a symbol."

"Really? For what?"

"Take an educated guess," was all he said.

It would take a whole year for the King to find out the true meaning of this symbol. After all, his eyes couldn't lie…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a continuation of chapter 45; Xion/Tidus. :)**


	51. Element

**A/N: Wow, I've already done exactly 50% of this Challenge. Thanks for the many, many reviews so far! I'm wondering if I'll get 560 reviews in the end. That would be so cool! This is, as requested, another drabble about Xion/Tidus. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**51. Element**

Tidus really was in his element on the days that Xion came to search for sea shells on the beach. It made him happier than anything. He couldn't wait until school was over and he had done his homework, so he could go to the raven-haired girl again.

That blissful feeling disappeared when she didn't come one day…and the next day…and the following one...

Tidus started to wonder what had happened. Why didn't she come anymore? Was she lost? Had he done something wrong? Was she okay? Had she found someone else now or…did she like the comatose boy more?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Xion/Roxas. :)**


	52. On Top of the World

**A/N: This is, as requested, another drabble about Xion/Roxas. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**52. On Top of The World**

Xion liked afternoons. Why? Because that was when she would go to the high Clock Tower in Twilight Town, where she felt like she was at the top of the world.

She loved eating sea-salt ice-cream with Axel and Roxas, but she prefered the days where Axel would come a bit later due to a mission. Why? The answer was very simple. It was because then she would be alone with Roxas. That meant that Roxas would only pay attention to her, like she mattered the most. She didn't know why she was feeling that way, but it was tiring.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Daisy/Donald. :)**


	53. Zero

**A/N: This is, as requested, another drabble about Daisy/Donald. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: renmarie, l0v3s1ckf00l, ireneotaku, KitexXion, xxcrossbonezxx, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**53. Zero**

Donald just couldn't describe how happy he was when he was back at Disney Castle again (well, even if he could, then nobody would understand him, anyway). He couldn't wait to see Daisy's reaction when he was in front of her.

He had never expected her to hit him with her purse, though.

"You should feel ashamed! How many letters did you write me this year? That's right! None! Zero!"

"Ow! Daisy, please. Calm – ouch! – down."

Donald tried to protect his head with his arms…in vain.

"Calm down? Calm down? Never! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Donald. First, the Heartless kick his butt and when he's finally home, it's Daisy's turn to do that. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Nala/Stitch. :)**


	54. Snow

**A/N: Yay, it snows here. :) This is, as requested, a drabble about Nala/Stitch. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: ars-nobody, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**54. Snow**

Stitch had traveled many places so far, but he had never seen a place where everything around him was covered in a cold, wet and white substance. It tasted kinda like water, but mixed with another taste.

He decided to go to another living creature with a yellowish fur, almost slipping.

Fortunately, she was the one who talked first. "Hello. I can see that you're not from here. Welcome to the Pride Lands."

"W'ishtish?" Stitch asked, pointing at the snow.

"It's called snow. It's the first time I witness it, too."

"Schnow…"

"I'm Nala."

"Stitch."

Nala smiled. "I'll try to…remember."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a continuation of chapter 46. :)**


	55. Short and Sweet

**A/N: Whoa, 303 reviews already? Thanks! :D This is, as requested, a continuation of chapter 46. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: ars-nobody, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer, TonberryBlue and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**55. Short and Sweet**

"Relax, Sora. Riku won't kill you," Kairi said, trying to calm the brunette down…in vain.

"I paired him up with the person he hates the most. Of course he's going to kill me! Slow and painful."

"If you knew the concequences…then why did you do that, anyway?"

Sora didn't answer. Kairi just wouldn't understand that he'd only done that because Selphie had promised him a date…with Kairi.

As if on cue, the front door opened – wait…how did he get the key? – to reveal a furious Riku, whispering, "There you are. I promise this will be short and sweet…"

Sora gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Larxene/Axel. :)**


	56. Snow II

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Larxene/Axel. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: ars-nobody, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**56. Snow**

Larxene was sitting on the comfortable couch, reading one of her favorite books. She already knew that the main character was going to die, but she still found it highly amusing to read it. Plus, it was a great distraction.

She just turned another page when she heard footsteps approaching her. Irritably, she looked up, only to find a grumpy-looking Axel. This made her smirk. How interesting. Axel had never looked this pathetic before.

"What happened to you? Got caught in a fight with a lion?" she asked with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I hate snow," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the fact that Axel got stuck in a snowstorm. Just a question, have I done all your requests yet? I'm afraid that I've forgotten a couple (I'm not counting the Ven/Aqua, continuation of chapter 51, more Seifer and Sora/Xion) Next chapter will be, as requested, about Ven/Aqua. :)**


	57. Friend

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Ven/Aqua. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**57. Friend**

Was this wrong?

It was something Ven thought of a lot lately. Was it wrong to think of Aqua as more than a _friend_? He knew he made no chance. Especially when he compared himself to the more muscular and older Terra.

There were times, though, that it looked different. His day couldn't possibly get any better when she smiled at him in that special way…or ruffled his hair affectionately…or hugged him. She smelled nice. Like tropical orchid.

She never ruffled Terra's hair...in front of Ven. So maybe he _did_ have a small chance. Perhaps he shouldn't give up yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Naminé/Vanitas. :)**


	58. Test

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Vanitas/Naminé. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: xxcrossbonezxx, ash-nobody, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**58. Test**

She shouldn't listen to him, because he didn't exist. Zexion had probably made this illusion of a boy with black helmet to test Naminé…but why?

"You know you can't ignore my words. You're their prisoner and you don't even do anything about it. How weak…coward," said the boy.

Naminé glared at him. She could practically hear him smirk.

"You're the only coward here for not showing your face!"

"Oh. You want to see my face? Very well, then."

Slowly, he removed his helmet. As soon as Naminé's brains registered what she was seeing, her pencil fell out of her hand…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Naminé/Demyx. :)**


	59. Princess

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Demyx/Naminé. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: kingdomheartgirl93, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**59. Princess**

Naminé was drawing, as usually, when a Black Portal appeared in the room. She stopped drawing, but she didn't look up from the piece of paper. She hoped it wouldn't be Marluxia, again. He always made her feel…uncomfortable.

When a tray with food was placed on the table, near her, she looked up slowly.

Naminé sighed, relieved. It was only Demyx, the only cheerful member of the Organization.

"I uh, brought your dinner. So, Bon Appetit," he spoke and left again.

Demyx was the only one who treated her like a princess, even though she wasn't one. She wondered why.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Isa/Lea. :)**


	60. Future

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Isa/Lea. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**60. Future**

Lea was never worried about the future. The future was bound to happen, anyway. Nobody could stop that, so why worrying about that? It was much better to enjoy the simple things in life, instead of worry yourself sick with what-ifs and why-nots.

Isa on the other hand constantly worried about it. He wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen. He studied hard to get good grades, so he could have a great job later.

This was why many people wondered how it was possible for these two to become friends. Truth was, they didn't know themselves, either.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Hayner/Xion. :)**


	61. Butterfly

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Hayner/Xion. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin, The Masked Wanderer and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**61. Butterfly**

As Hayner came on top of the Clock Tower, he saw that it wasn't abandoned, like every other day. A hooded figure was sitting near the edge.

Slightly curious, he walked towards her and sat next to her. He couldn't see her face.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"Hello."

She had a pleasant voice.

After a while, they introduced themselves and started talking. He learned that the girl's name was Xion.

Xion reminded him of a butterfly; shy at first, but as soon as you came close enough to see her wings, you would realize that she was a beautiful creature.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Seifer/Olette. :)**


	62. Wild

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Seifer/Olette. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**62. Wild**

Seifer growled, cursing under his breath. There it was again. It was as annoying as heck, yet he couldn't help but listen to it every time he heard that sound. It had started soft and tentative at first, but now he could distinguish different words.

Seifer knew who made that sound, for that girl lived next door. He didn't mind it as much as he should. Perhaps it was because of the person who sang the song.

When Olette was in a particularly good mood, she would sing all day. Too bad her singing sounded like a hurt wild animal.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a continuation of chapter 51, Tidus/Xion. :)**


	63. Kiss

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, a continuation of chapter 51, Tidus/Xion. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**63. Kiss**

Tidus still hadn't had his first kiss yet. He didn't know why he dreamt about a cloaked figure who gave him his first kiss. Maybe it was because he wanted to have one.

He had no idea who this cloaked figure was. He hoped it was a girl. She had to be, because, well, you know, he didn't really _like_ like boys.

He also didn't know what this girl looked like, or if he had ever met her. Probably not. His feeling told him that she looked like Kairi, but with much darker hair.

Intuition was a strange thing indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Demyx/Melody. :)**


	64. Sugar and Spice

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Melody (from The Little Mermaid II)/Demyx. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**64. Sugar and Spice**

It had been a good decision to go to the sea, because if she hadn't gone then she would never have met Demyx. If she had to describe the lively young man, then she would say that he was like sugar and spice, but put together. And some impact that has!

After a while, Melody said, "I have to go. Will you be here tomorrow, too?"

She hoped fervently that he would say yes.

He thought about it for a moment, a small, but adorable frown appearing on his face.

"Uh…yeah, sure."

Melody smiled.

"That's great! See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	65. Magnet

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, a continuation of the previous chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: xxcrossbonezxx, The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**65. Magnet**

Demyx was there the next day, just like he had promised. Melody was more than happy to see him again.

The next day he came again. And the day after that one. And the next one…he was like a magnet to her. He kept attracting her and she couldn't stop it, let alone control it. That was why she kept coming back to him. She didn't regret it, though, for it was fun.

However, after many days had passed, he suddenly didn't come anymore. Why? Melody didn't know. She didn't get it. Hadn't he promised her? Then where was he?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	66. Temptation

**A/N: Yuffie's only 5 years old here, and Squall/Leon's 14, and her baby-sitter. This takes place 2 years before BBS Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**66. Temptation**

It was tempting, very tempting.

Yuffie knew that she wasn't allowed to touch it, let alone eat of it, otherwise Squall would try to kill her, probably as slow and painful as he could.

Those delicious-looking chocolates were for Rinoa, he had told Yuffie. It had cost him all his Munny, because these weren't just the average chocolates you could get anywhere. No, these were the most expensive ones.

It was needless to say that Squall almost exploded when he came back into the livingroom again, seeing that Yuffie had already eaten half of the contents of the chocolate box.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :) Next chapter will be, as requested, a friendship drabble between Sora/Roxas.**


	67. Hero

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Sora/Roxas. :)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**67. Hero**

It was always Sora they mentioned. Sora, Sora, Sora. Everyone saw him as the hero who saved the multiverse. That happy-go-lucky, spiky-haired boy with the cerulean eyes and goofy smile that made everyone smile, whether they wanted to or not.

Since Sora was Roxas' Other, his best friend, he shouldn't be mad at him, or sad. No, he should be happy for him.

But what about Roxas himself? After all, he had guided Sora during all those fierce battles, whispering the weak spots of the members of Organization XIII. Yet, he always remained invisible for everyone…and he shouldn't mind that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	68. Fire

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Shang/Pocahontas. :)**

**Thanks: TonberryBlue, The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**68. Fire**

Li Shang could never forget the first person he had saved in his life. It had been late at night and there had been a fire in a house near the place he was staying as a young soldier.

Everyone did all they could to extinguish the fire, but nothing worked. Shang didn't know why he ran into the house. Maybe he hadn't been able to stand that cry for help.

There had been a girl inside that house. Her name was Pocahontas, she had told him. Even though he had never seen her again, he couldn't quite forget her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	69. Robot

**A/N: This drabble is, as requested, about Megara/Cloud. :)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, caitlinkeitorin and Shattered Glass Memories.**

**

* * *

**

**69. Robot**

Megara couldn't help but chuckle. Men, they were all the same. Putting themselves in danger, only to please the ladies.

"Mr. Strife, when I asked you to help me with all this, you didn't have to say 'yes' right away," she told him.

He looked at her, his razor sharp eyes piercing right through her.

"Isn't that what I was supposed to do? Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me."

Meg shook her head.

"You're not a robot. You're allowed to make decisions yourself. It wouldn't be that bad if you'd say no."

He blinked.

"…And you tell me this now?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	70. Oasis

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: xxcrossbonezxx, The Masked Wanderer, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**70. Oasis**

"Hey, what's this? Plants and trees and water in the middle of a desert? That's pretty odd," Sora noted.

Nonetheless, he was happier than ever. He had never been this thirsty before.

"Gawrsh! It's an oasis. I hope it's a real one," Goofy thought.

"Of course it's real! It's hard to make up something _this_ big," Sora cried.

With that said, he jumped off Carpet and ran to the water. He started drinking some water…only to find out that it wasn't water, as he had claimed, but sand.

He spat it all out, almost choking on it.

"Unbelievable! Stupid heatstroke…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	71. Valentine

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, KitexXion, TonberryBlue, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**71. Valentine**

There was something with that word. Valentine.

Sure, Yuffie liked Valentine's Day (or, to be more precisely, she liked all the delicious chocolate she got from the rather desperate boys who all wanted her to be their Valentine. It was almost sad, because there was only one man who could steal her heart), but she felt that there was more.

Was it the name of some place? Or maybe the name of a certain person she had known once in her life?

Then why couldn't she remember anything? It was getting pretty annoying, because it held her awake, every night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	72. Shooting Star

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, KitexXion, TonberryBlue, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**72. Shooting Star**

Leon's mind was in a fog. He didn't know the difference between reality and dreams anymore.

He remembered a huge ballroom and a girl, dressed in an ivory-coloured dress that barely reached her knees. She was looking at the sky, admiring its beauty. A shooting star had passed.

Then she had turned around. The young woman had the warmest smile he had ever seen. She started to approach him, but she started to change. She shrunk a couple of inches. Her hair became much shorter, but still black.

Yuffie was now standing in front of him, smiling broadly at him...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	73. Positive

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, KitexXion, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**73. Positive**

Sora and Riku were very different from each other, Kairi mused. Like water and fire, or maybe land and sky. Even their names were opposites of each other. Was it a coincidence?

Riku was the calm one. Cool and collected. Sometimes dark. He was very smart, too. At times, he could be intimidating as well, because everyone knew how strong he was.

Sora, though, was always positive. He always saw the good things in life, enjoying the simple things of it. His big, striking blue eyes only strengthened that effect.

This was probably why Kairi eventually chose Sora over Riku.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	74. Secret

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: KitexXion, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**74. Secret**

"Yuffie, give it back," Cloud said.

He was getting impatient by now, but he tried to hide it. That would only give Yuffie another reason to get on his nerves.

"Give _what_ back, Cloudie?" she asked, innocently.

"_Don't _call me that…and you know very well what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he understood why Leon did that all the time.

"My cape. Where is it?"

"Oh! That? Hmm…" Yuffie thought about it for a while. "Can't tell ya."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. You have to figure it out for yourself."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	75. Runaway

**A/N: Because I never had the chance to write something about Cid. Enjoy, and thanks for the 400 reviews! :D**

**Thanks: lanterns, DreamSeerXIII, KitexXion, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**75. Runaway**

The words "runaway" and "refugees" were used a lot in Traverse Town, because it was a world that was made for and by those terms.

All the people who lived here had to start their lives all over. They had nothing left of their homeworld, save for the utterly painful memories of the ones they had lost.

All of them were scarred, sometimes even visibly, like the brat who had changed his name when he arrived here, along with Cid. He was one of the (un)lucky people who had survived, remembering that horrible night with the attack of the Heartless.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a friendship-drabble about Terra and Stitch. :)**


	76. Most Important

**A/N: This is, as requested, a friendship drabble about Terra and Stitch. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Dis-Gal, xxcrossbonezxx, KitexXion, Shattered Glass Memories and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**76. Most Important**

If one had asked Stitch one year ago what was the most important thing in life, then he wouldn't have had an answer.

That had changed now, though. It was all thanks to a complete stranger. A human with dark brown hair and deep azure eyes. A man who wore a star-shaped charm with him, his wayfinder.

This young man, his name was Terra, had showed him that the most important thing was friendship. But how could something one couldn't touch be more important than food? Terra had answered that with doing anything he could to give Stitch his freedom.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	77. In the Rain

**A/N: Because I never had the chance to write something about this compulsive gambler. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, xxcrossbonezxx, KitexXion, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**77. In the rain**

Luxord cursed, once again, under his breath, in a perfect English accent. (He knew that this attracted the ladies.)

Xaldin was so going to pay for this. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have been standing in Port Royal, in the rain, watching for some pirates.

Somehow, everyone in the castle – except for the Superior, that is. Thank heavens – thought that he was a compulsive gambler. It was far from the truth, though.

Xaldin was the first one who "found out" about it. He had said that he would tell the Superior…unless Luxord would do this mission for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Leon/Yuffie. Yes, again. :)**


	78. Ash

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Yuffie/Leon. It's actually a part of my story "Hollow Haunting Past." Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**78. Ash**

Was this all that was left of Hollow Bastion? Ruins and ash? Where were the great fountains, the beautiful flowers that used to be everywhere? What about the terraces that used to be full of people who had taken a day off?

Well, it's kinda...kinda...eh..."

She faltered, her voice trailed off. Yuffie was looking for the right word, but couldn't find it. Was there any word that described death, cold and creepy all together? She highly doubted that.

"Different," she decided.

Yuffie felt how Leon pulled her to him in an embrace. His white shirt became wet of Yuffie's tears.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Aerith/Axel. :)**


	79. Gone

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Aerith/Axel. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**79. Gone**

Axel's memories of his Other were all either gone or blurred, along with all his emotions and thoughts. One could say that he was reborn when he became a nobody.

However, when one of the Dark Corridors brought the redhead to Hollow Bastion, he noticed that there was one thing he hadn't forgotten about yet.

He knew it the moment he saw her again. She had changed. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a smile that haunted him forever. Only her emerald-colored eyes and her braid betrayed her. Aerith.

For her, Lea was gone, though. Dead...such a pity.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	80. Fire and Ice

**A/N: This can be seen as a prequel to chapter 27, Mistletoe. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, Ariadne's Twine and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**80. Fire and Ice**

"Wow," was all Terra could say.

Honestly, the Christmas tree looked even more beautiful compared to last year.

"See? Fire and ice can perfectly be united," Aqua said, as she stepped back to admire their work.

With 'ice' she meant the fake snow that carressed every branch of the tree. Obviously, the 'fire' was the lights which Aqua had draped carefully on the tree.

Terra only shook his head. Of course they could be united together, but only when Aqua was the one who brought those two elements together.

If only land and water could be united that easily, too…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I already made a christmas one-shot of this one. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Sora/Yuna. Happy Holidays! :)**


	81. Stick Together

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Yuna/Sora. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: ash-nobody, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**81. Stick Together**

Sora thought that sticking together, no matter what, was a very good thing. It showed how much friends cared for each other. Besides, together, one could achieve more than alone.

The treasure hunting Gullwings were used to stick together, too. They could never be found all alone.

That was the first time that the Keyblade's Chosen One thought it was stupid that they were together. Sora could never just talk to one of them that way, because the other two wouldn't want to go away.

How was he supposed to ask Yuna out if he couldn't even talk to her?

* * *

**A/N: That was all I could do with this theme and pairing. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, a continuation of chapter 59, about Demyx/Naminé. Happy Holidays! :)**


	82. Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, a continuation of chapter 59, about Demyx/Naminé. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**82. Goodbye**

Naminé knew more than she had ever told anyone. More than people like DiZ and Marluxia assumed. In fact, she knew about everything that was happening now. Sometimes, she even knew about things that would happen somewhere in the future. How? She was connected to so many people. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus…

So when Sora had "killed" Demyx, Naminé wasn't even surprised. She had expected it to happen, sooner or later. She felt bad for not being able to tell him goodbye, though. After all, Demyx had been the only member of the Organization that had been nice to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Marluxia. Happy Holidays! :)**


	83. Clear

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Marluxia. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Brady12Welker83, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**83. Clear**

It was crystal clear for Marluxia. He could already smell the victory. All he had to do now was wait. Then he could become the new leader of the Organization.

He had everything he needed to achieve that goal; Naminé, the witch that could manipulate Sora's thoughts, Larxene, the eternally PMS-ing woman and then there was Axel. He had no idea what was going on inside his head, but he knew that he had to watch him. Those three Nobodies would help him with his plan.

However, as clear as it was, the victory was a bit...far away. For now...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Kairi/Naminé. Happy Holidays! :)**


	84. Memory

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested a long time ago, about Kairi/Naminé. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: lanterns, The Masked Wanderer and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**84. Memory**

Ever since Kairi had turned fourteen, she didn't trust her head anymore. She had the weirdest memories, about things that couldn't possibly have happened.

Her weirdest "memory" was when she was sitting in a white room, on a white chair and drawing someone that looked an awful lot like Sora in a sketchbook.

What did that mean? Why was she wearing a white dress, looking incredibly pale? Why were some strands of her hair pale blond, instead of wine red? _Was this real?_

It would take almost a year for her to find out that those memories were actually Naminé's.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Sora/Xion. Happy Holidays! :)**


	85. Imagination

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Sora/Xion. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: lanterns, The Masked Wanderer, marshmallow7, Christopher Scott and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**85. Imagination**

Imagination was a great thing, a gift from the kindest gods. According to Sora's mother, her son had a lot of it. Sora himself didn't mind that much, though, for he never was bored anymore.

Wasn't it funny? If he just used a little of that imagination, he could make Kairi's hair look shorter. Heck, he could even make it change from color. He had to admit that black hair looked really good on her. Almost like…

Something inside Sora, near his heart, twisted painfully. He felt how a tear rolled down his cheek. The question was…why was he crying?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Happy Holidays! :)**


	86. Parents

**A/N: Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, Christopher Scott and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**86. Parents**

It may have looked otherwise, but Sora really missed his parents during this long, never-ending journeys. He missed his mother's cooking, her special hugs that made him feel better instantly, her smile, her "If you don't clean your room right now, you'll regret the day you were born!" and so on.

Yes…even that last thing.

Sora never thought of the fact that maybe his parents missed him, too. That they feared the day that the policemen would say that Sora's body had washed up on the shore. Sora had no idea through what kind of hell his parents were going.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Vanitas/Aqua. Happy Holidays! :)**


	87. Battlefield

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Aqua/Vanitas. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Shattered Glass Memories, lanterns, KitexXion, Christopher Scott and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**87. Battlefield**

Of all the people Vanitas had ever watched, Aqua was the strangest, yet most interesting person. In many situations, she acted exactly the way Vanitas had expected her to act, yet she still seemed to surprise him with her actions. Not many people were able to pull that off.

The most striking thing about her was the way she behaved on the battlefield. Her moves were calculating, but graceful. Aqua didn't fight. No, she _danced_ her way to the victory. The battlefield functioned as the dance floor. This made it hard for Vanitas to concentrate during his fights with her.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	88. Dawn

**A/N: This takes place near the end of KH1, when Kairi's in Hollow Bastion. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites so far!**

**

* * *

**

**88. Dawn**

It was dawn. Everything was quiet, simply because nobody was stupid enough to wake up that early…save for Yuffie.

She still remembered how furious Squall had been when she had dared to wake him up one morning. Really, it had almost scared the shit out of her. But she was sure that Kairi would act different.

"Five minutes," Kairi muttered, incoherently, when Yuffie had shaken her shoulder.

She turned, facing the wall.

"No, _now_! 'Cause that's what ninjas do. You- Eep!"

Kairi had thrown her pillow at her, in an attempt to shut her up…and it worked, for two seconds.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	89. Sapphire

**89. Sapphire**

Roxas had once read that a long time ago people thought that a person with eyes, green like sapphire, was either the devil himself, or a lost soul that worked for the devil.

When he looked at Olette he couldn't believe it. Olette, a devil? She was exactly the opposite. She was one of the nicest girls in town.

When Roxas had met Axel, though, a rather impressive redhead, he thought that maybe there was some truth in that story. The man was manipulative, even scary sometimes. How could Roxas _not_ think that he was the personification of evil itself?

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Sora/Naminé :)**


	90. Crystal

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Sora/Naminé. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**90. Crystal**

Naminé went to watch the young wielder of the Keyblade every day, who was fast asleep in a pod that seemed to be made of crystal. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

The poor Nobody knew that when Sora would wake up, he wouldn't remember anything about her, for he had chosen for his other memories. Memories to Kairi…

It was hurting her, even if she had no heart and couldn't feel pain. It hurt to watch him, too, but this was one of her last chances to keep seeing him, but he would probably never see her again.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Riku. Did you notice that we've got only 10 chapters left? :)**


	91. Player

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Riku. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts so far! They're really appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**91. Player**

"No. I haven't forgotten what happened the last time I accepted one of your stupid dares," Riku replied.

"Aw, Riku! C'mon, that was only an accident. Please?"

"No means no, Sora, and no matter what you do, you can't make me change my mind."

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly, Sora had a rather smug look on his face.

"What?" Riku asked.

He could tell that whatever it was, it wouldn't end well for him.

"You still owe me from saving you from Selphie last week, remember?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll become a 'player'…but only for one day!"

**

* * *

A/N: That's all I could come up with. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Terra/Aqua. Only 9 chapters to go. :)**


	92. Shield

**A/N: This chapter is, as requested, about Terra/Aqua. It's a prequel to chapter 13: Lucky. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: kingdomdisney, Christopher Scott, Shattered Glass Memories, The Masked Wanderer, KitexXion, and caitlinkeitorin.**

**

* * *

**

**92. Shield**

Today, Aqua, Terra and Ven were allowed to train without supervision.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Ven cried, cheerfully.

Terra frowned slightly, but he didn't say anything. The two males traded from place. Ven stood on the field, preparing to attack Aqua, who had to block his attacks.

"Ready?" Aqua asked.

Ven nodded. With a battle cry he jumped forward. Terra watched them, quietly.

Suddenly, everything happened in slowmotion. Ven's spell hadn't missed the target. Aqua didn't concentrate on the battle anymore. Ven was about to hit her, when Terra jumped in front of her, like a shield. Then…

"Terra!"

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	93. Opposite

**A/N: Because they used to be friends in Final Fantasy Crisis Core.**

**

* * *

**

**93. Opposite**

If anyone would have told Cloud a year ago that by now he would be friends with an outgoing, raven haired young man who wanted to be a hero so desperately, he would've automatically thought that that person was insane.

Why? Because Zack and Cloud seemed to be opposites from each other. Pure Light and horrifying Darkness. Optimistic and Pessimistic. Raven haired and Blonde. Yes and No, and the list went on.

However, Cloud didn't mind spending time with him. At least it made him stop worrying about the future and why he had amnesia. Zack made him look more…human.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Roxas/Xion :)**


	94. Pain

**A/N: Roxas/Xion, as requested. And wow, I've reached 500 reviews! Thanks, people! :D**

**

* * *

**

**94. Pain**

They said that Nobodies couldn't feel anything. Xemnas said it, Saïx agreed with him (what a surprise) and even Axel thought that this was the truth. Emotions didn't exist for creatures like them and pretty much the same went for a heart. Those things didn't belong to them and they would probably never know how it feels to be capable to truly _feel._

Then why was it that Roxas felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest by a Heartless? How was it possible to feel anger, sorrow, and pain because of Xion, who didn't exist anymore?

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Tifa. :)**


	95. Feather

**A/N: About Tifa, as requested.**

**

* * *

**

**95. Feather**

Tifa had never known that Cloud was _that_ good at hiding himself.

She sighed, frustrated. She was exhausted, filthy, sweaty and hungry. Her muscles had stopped protesting a few hours ago. Now, all she felt was emptiness…and dispair.

Tifa felt like she was going in circles. How come there was no trace of the blond ex-SOLDIER?

Suddenly, Tifa spotted something lying on the floor. She took a closer look. It was a black feather. At the same time she noticed that she was suddenly standing in a shadow…that was growing.

She swiftly looked up and her heart almost stopped beating…

**

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hope you liked it. I don't think it's that hard to guess who that was. :)**


	96. Chain

**A/N: About Aerith/Cloud, as requested.**

**

* * *

**

**96. Chain**

Cloud knew very well that Aerith was worried about him, because he was neither stupid, nor heartless. However, that didn't mean that he wanted to tell her about his problems with his dark inner self.

The Darkness around him, inside of him, it felt like a chain, holding him where it wanted him to be. There was no Light, not even Aerith's, that could break through those chains of Darkness. If Cloud told her all this, then she might only want to try and prove him wrong. He didn't want her to get hurt because of a jerk like him.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Re: coded. :)**


	97. Beach

**A/N: Related to Re: coded, as requested. By the by, you should really check out Alacquiene's 100 Theme challenge! She's just started with it, but they're all awesome so far!**

**

* * *

**

**97. Beach**

Sora, Riku and Kairi were on the beach, discussing King Mickey's latest letter.

"Kairi, I have to go," Sora said, solemnly. "There are people waiting for me. I can't let them down. I'm their only hope."

It was funny how everything always started on this very same beach, Sora thought. Almost like some sort of circle of life that had to be completed every time.

Kairi nodded.

"I understand, but…this time you're not alone…right, Riku?"

She looked at their best friend, who hadn't said anything yet.

"You bet. Sora can barely tie his shoes, so…someone has to watch him."

"Hey!"

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Tidus/Selphie. :)**


	98. Dream Come True

**A/N: Tidus/Selphie, as requested. By the by, you should check out Starry Requiem's 100 Theme challenge, too!**

**

* * *

**

**98. Dream Come True**

"Hah! I won!" Tidus cried, pumping a fist high in the air.

"Naw, I simply can't believe it," Selphie muttered, dropping the thick rope she had been pulling at for some time now.

It landed on the sandy ground.

"Hah, told you _so_ I would win!" Tidus chirped, happily.

Selphie didn't say anything, but only made a somewhat disapproving sound.

"What?" Tidus asked, eyeing her.

"Nothing. Congratulations, I guess."

"Say, don't the winners always get a kiss from the princess?"

Selphie sighed, but thought that one quick peck wouldn't harm anyone. For Tidus, it felt like his dream had come true.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be, as requested, about Mickey/Minnie. :)**


	99. Victory

**A/N: Mickey/Minnie, as requested.**

**

* * *

**

**99. Victory**

"But honey, you're just home. You could at least take a break for a few more days after your last victory," Minnie reasoned, trying to bring some common sense into her husband.

King or no king, _he_ needed to rest, too.

"Minnie, I get your point, but the truth is that we're far from the victory. New threats, even more dangerous than the previous ones, have arisen. It's my job to help to end this war before it's too late," Mickey replied. "Now where did I put that map?"

She silently handed him the map, before stomping away.

"Minnie, wait!"

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter (the last!) will be, as requested, about Zexion/Larxene. :)**


	100. End

**A/N: Huh, the last chapter already? Guess that time flies when you're having fun... This chapter is about Zexion/Larxene, (it was a bit hard to come up with something that suited them) as requested. Enjoy.**

* * *

**100. End**

Zexion had been reading a book when Larxene had come in. She had started talking about…something. Zexion hadn't bothered to put his book away to listen.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Larxene suddenly snapped.

This didn't cause any reaction from Zexion, though. Larxene snatched the volume out of his hands and tore some pages out of it.

"Now that I have your attention and you've ended your reading, haven't your parents taught you it is rude not to listen when someone is telling you something?"

That would've been the end for Larxene, if Lexaeus hadn't stopped Zexion right in time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad to say that this is the end (for this story not for me. Excuse my strange sense of humour). I had fun writing these. After this I'm probably making bigger one-shots or maybe even multi-chaptered fics of some of these themes. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting or even alerting this story. I'm flattered. I would be even more flattered if you reviewed this last chapter. :)**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: WonderHeroe, Night of Broken Glass, Daughter-of-Light13, caitlinkeitorin, Dudu, LobaLu, emmausgirl94, Brady12Welker83, SonChan, rangers12, The Masked Wanderer, TonberryBlue, Jane St. Valentine, Alexandria Volturi, Echo of Rain 07, flowergirl5345, xxcrossbonezxx, MagicRoxSox, xstarsx, lifelock, Tiggerola, Shadows-n-Sparks, KitexXion, ash-nobody, Alana, DARK SON OF PULSE, l0v3s1ckf00l, DreamSeerXIII, Dis-Gal, Ariadne's Twine, Starry Requiem, marshmallow7, Christopher Scott, kingdomdisney, Dream Adept, dancingpenguin30, Alacquiene, seasaltbreeze, ireneotaku, guest, and anyone else who might review after this. :)**


End file.
